


Smells

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Poetry, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: Practicing building characters by writing out the way they smell may be weird but hey man it works





	

Michael smells like gasoline and Bleach, clean and intense and dangerous. He's rough and stubborn and so damn loyal. He fights like nothing else matters and he loves the same way.

 

Gavin is all devilish smiles and gold. He charms his way out of danger and convinces people he's being genuine. He always smells of cologne and blood, the coppery scent never quite washing away.

 

Ray always smells like roses and smoke, fresh and foggy and mild. He's an impossibly small soul, his personality absolutely lost amongst the others and they're noise. His personality like a small beam of light unlike the absolute laser show of the people around him.

 

Jeremy smells of copper and rubber, it's musky and thick, feels almost wrong to be rolling off of the small man. He's strong and sturdy and stable, becoming a energetic anchor for the crew almost immediately.

 

Ryan smells like plastic and leather, his scent masking everything natural. His mask hides the soft lines and sheepish smiles he gives, his eyes a sharp blue but soft as the midday sky to those who are close.

 

Geoff smells like whiskey and a fire place, warm and comfortable and strong. His arms are like a armor around anyone he sees fit. His chest is warm and breathing steady.

 

Jack smells like perfume and flowers, airy and light and just a bit synthetic. She feels like the beach to anyone who's close to her and feels like a cold biting wind to those who aren't.


End file.
